


When You're Upset

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Upset: to disturb mentally or emotionally. An upsetting or instance of being upset; overturn; overthrow. A nervous, irritable state of mind.</i>
</p><p>Because being a part of each other means knowing what is needed, what is necessary and how to deal with your partner's moment of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Upset

When Kuroko is upset it takes anyone else but Kagami quite a while to notice, but he’s known his blue haired boyfriend for years, gotten closer than anyone else — even Kuroko’s old teammates — has ever done, so he would be angry with himself if he  _didn’t_ notice. Kuroko is a quiet kind of upset, his eyebrows only slightly more drawn together than usual, biting his lip subtly as he shrinks into himself and avoids attention to the point where his misdirection is scarily good at keeping him hidden.

Kagami doesn’t like the way Kuroko’s upset, because it somehow always looks like Kuroko feels guilty for being so, when in all fairness being upset is a valid human emotion that anyone is permitted to go through.

When Kuroko’s upset Kagami is gentle — well, he’s always _gentle_ , but _gentler_ , careful. He knows Kuroko, on his regular days, prefers not to be coddled, but treated as an equal. Despite that, he’s spoiled (something they both acknowledge) and when Kuroko’s upset Kagami spoils him some more.

“Here,” he nudges a vanilla shake into Kuroko’s hand and smiles amiably. It’s an ice breaker. When Kuroko’s upset he gets a shake and after that he will automatically move to Kagami’s side, bury his face into his armpit and mumble a ‘thank you.’ Kagami holds him and watches almost protectively as his blue haired lover sips on his shake and it’s not before Kuroko finishes the icy treat that Kagami asks if he wants to talk.

Sometimes Kuroko shakes his head, an indicator that he will bring it up later to reassure Kagami-kun that there is actually not something that is so very wrong that he is keeping from him, but other times he will talk, always quiet, always in the monotone tone he uses when something is visibly unpleasant for him. Kagami isn’t good with advice, he’ll admit as much, but he’ll still try to offer as much support as he possibly can.

Of course, Kagami’s reaction to Kuroko’s struggles varies depending on the issue, but when Kuroko’s upset he puts him first. When Kuroko’s upset they go early to bed, Kuroko crawling over to his chest almost as soon as they’ve laid down, planting his face against his chest and clings. Kagami wraps his arms around him, holds him there firmly as he tells him it will be okay and that tomorrow he’s making him breakfast.

“With vanilla latte?” Kuroko will ask softly, and Kagami will smile and nod in confirmation.

When Kuroko’s upset he needs silent comfort, whispered words of love in his ear and a good back rub. He needs to be smothered, because other times he stands strong and is a force that one struggles to go up against. When Kuroko is upset he needs to be reminded that he’s not alone and Kagami is more than willing to provide everything he needs over and over again.

\--

\--

When Kagami’s upset he’s visibly irritated, his aura dark and seeping out like a wave. Everyone notices when Kagami’s upset, but Kuroko’s usually the only one who can do something about it, especially if there is no obvious reason for Kagami’s rage, he’s just agitated at the world in general. When Kagami’s upset he’s irrational and grumpy, people tend to cower in fear and Kuroko sighs, because his boyfriend’s feelings have always been outside for everyone to see, while his own are safely kept inside unless he feels comfortable enough to display them.

Kagami’s grown so much since they first met that Kuroko sometimes forgets that on these particular days Kagami-kun acts much like he did back then. Hot headed, growling like a tiger as he stomps around their apartment.

When Kagami’s upset he also curses a lot. Or, Kuroko presumes the words coming out of his mouth are curse words. They’re in English, and as a good student Kuroko focuses on the academics of the class, not being one of the guys in his year that reads through their dictionary only to bring out offensive language to use towards people who do not understand what they are saying. In other words, English curse words are not part of his limited vocabulary of the language.

He’s known his boyfriend long enough to tell when he’s being offensive or not, however, so there is no doubt his assumption about the cursing is correct.

When Kagami’s upset, Kuroko will let him blow off some steam for a little bit, to the point where he can motion for Kagami to come to the couch and lie down. When Kuroko’s upset he plants his face against Kagami’s chest, but when Kagami’s upset he plants his face against Kuroko’s stomach. Kuroko doesn’t know why but maybe it’s because it’s a mix between soft and firm and that his fingers can find the redheaded hair so comfortably from that position.

Kuroko will glance at the ceiling from his propped up position on the couch, while Kagami nuzzles his face against his abdomen. He’ll twirl his fingers into the red locks, tilt his head and ask if Kagami-kun will be okay, and if not then he wish to help. Kagami always breaks a tiny smile then, as if Kuroko has somehow brought a little light back into his mood again.

Usually, Kagami says: “don’t worry ‘bout it,” and they fall asleep like that, tangled up. Then they’ll talk once they wake up and Kagami finally feels good enough to make dinner. When Kagami's upset Kuroko talks to him about his issues as he cooks, Kuroko’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind and their bodies swaying slightly to non-existent music.

While Kuroko needs affection, Kagami needs someone to calm him down. He needs someone to understand that while he is ruled by his temper for a short while, with the right words and comfort he’ll be back down to his more mature self, finding solace in whoever has bothered to remind him that he has a companion to confine in. Kuroko happens to be perfect for that job.

\--

\--

When Kise is upsets he cries. It’s not a loud wail that tends to break through when he watches sad tragedies on TV or the way he cries when they fight and he’s just so _tired_ he can’t keep the tears back. Aomine never berates him for being the kind of person who takes to tears easily. If anything he envies his boyfriend sometimes. Tears means you’re letting the emotions out and that by the end of the day, some of the distressing emotions have left your system. This, he theorizes, is why Kise never stays upset for _long_.

Then again, the blond in general has always had this resilient tendency to bounce back when pushed down, like some sort of immortal force he silently admires no matter how much he teases him for never admitting defeat.

When Kise is upset Aomine lowers whatever magazine he’s been reading — most often it’s one featuring at least _one_ female with enormous breasts — and puts it away. He doesn’t say much, but opens his arms and lets the blond practically fall into them, face burying into Aomine’s shoulder and arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Kise’s back never trembles when he cries like that, unlike what it does when he’s crying of sadness and pain. It’s a silent cry, something Aomine can only identify as crying because he can feel his shirt getting wet. He never asks what’s wrong, because Kise always tells him. It’s one of the things he likes about him. Kise will tell you things whether you want to or not, but with Aomine he _knows_ he’d want to hear so he doesn’t need to ever feel like he should hold back.

He also knows that whoever upset him will probably be rumored to have met a stranger and gotten quite a beating, but most often Kise hasn’t suffered unfair treatment by anyone Aomine can actively seek out. Kise’s life as a celebrity means he’s always in the spotlight; he’s always sought after, talked about, judged, ridiculed for the most irrelevant things, and sometimes that’s just too much.

He just needs to cry.

So Aomine lets him, strokes his fingers over his back, kisses at his earlobe where he knows Kise is somewhat ticklish to get just a light giggle out of him in-between the falling tears. Then, he always says: “You’re too goodamn good for this world, Ryouta.”

And Kise always smiles when he hears that.

He kisses him and Aomine responds passionately, hand moving from Kise’s back to the back of his head to push him forward to deepen their kiss even more. They keep it there till they both need air.

When Kise’s upset Aomine tells him he’s perfect, and then tells him to not give a fuck once the tears have calmed and he’s back to smiling. Kise needs someone to be blunt with him, someone who doesn’t question why he’s upset, because he just _is_ and they’ll have to accept it. He needs someone who pushes him up and reminds him of his confidence, his cockiness. Aomine is that kind of person.

\--

\--

When Aomine is upset he gets angry and doesn’t think before he acts. Kise will know he’s upset because he’s colder than usual, and hard to talk to, but after several years together the blond knows what to do. He’ll be brisk, almost as blunt as the tanned male happens to be on a daily basis. He’ll put his hands on Aomine’s shoulders and squeeze softly, but also firmly so that Aomine understands that he won’t let him walk off like a ticking time bomb; he needs to stay here so Kise can dote on him a little.

Usually, the blond will convince his boyfriend to join him for a brief game of one-on-one on the court by their block. He’ll be on his best those days, so good Aomine has to really work for keeping his no-loss record against him, and it’ll get his boyfriend’s blood pumping so when they’re done he’ll be notably calmer. The session, always, ends with Aomine winning, but also with him pulling Kise against him, forehead resting against the blond’s. He whispers: “ _thanks_ ” as he pants and Kise returns with a: “you’re welcome, Daiki.”

It’s when Aomine’s upset Kise will go down to the pizzeria two blocks down from their apartment when he’s done showering and order three specials to go; the specials being considerably larger than the regular size. He’ll stroke Aomine’s hair as he eats; let him rest his head on the blond’s shoulder while he grumbles about whatever is troubling him and Kise will listen.

When he’s consumed most of the pizzas, Kise will push him down to lie on the couch and he’ll crawl over him, let Aomine pull him so tightly to his chest that Kise is convinced he won’t be released from his boyfriend’s hold till late at night when they’ll be forced to brush their teeth and head to bed.

When Aomine’s upset he needs someone to put up with him, someone who can challenge him and know him so well that they don’t take his dark mood to heart. He needs someone who pulls him around till his blood is no longer boiling and he, like most people, can indulge himself in something he enjoys. When Aomine’s upset he needs someone to hold on to. Kise feels like he was made to be that someone.

\--

\--

When Takao is upset Midorima doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He is always used to being the one needing Takao’s bright presence by his side to properly function as the person he _wants_ to be, not the one he used to be. He’ll observe his boyfriend’s behavior at first, determine that it is indeed something bothering Takao, because for all he knows the younger man could have just an off moment that will be resolved quickly. However, if Takao doesn’t throw him a smile the coming ten minutes there is definitely something wrong.

Most often, Midorima’s predictions are not false. He presumes that they have reached the point where he should be able to sense when his lover is not himself, but it is always just as distressing. Midorima doesn’t _like_ when Takao is upset, because when Takao is upset he feels as if a part of him has soured.

Additionally, Takao doesn’t get upset often so when he _does..._ he looks vulnerable. Last thing Midorima see as fitting is Takao Kazunari appearing so _exposed_ , as if one wrong word could make him crawl into a closet and stay there for the rest of the evening.

When Takao is upset Midorima puts his books away and motions for him to come close. In most cases, Takao wish to cuddle. Midorima doesn’t mind it, if anything he grudgingly has to admit that Takao’s warmth in his arms has become far more enjoyable than him _not_ being there. In fact, he very much wishes for the shorter man to always be within reach, but since that is illogical he settles for taking advantage of these moments where Takao needs him.

Takao most often will go from vulnerable to irritated once Midorima has had a couple of minutes to stroke through his hair, kissing his forehead softly. Soon Takao will be complaining to him, his entire body language wild and active as he gets everything that is upsetting him off his chest. Takao doesn’t complain like that a lot, he never has a lot of reasons to, and he doesn’t need to vent a lot of the time, so when he does it lasts for hours, and Midorima will listen and offer advice, let him feel more secure about spilling his feelings.

Then, when he’s done, they’ll have tea and Midorima will kiss him. It’s firm, uplifting even and when he pulls back he’ll see the fist sign of Takao feeling better; the slight pull of the shorter man’s lips, the tilt of his head when he regards him, clearly appreciating his actions, but also finding them a tad bit amusing.

When Takao is upset he needs affection first, and talk later, but most importantly he needs someone to _listen_ and understand without much hassle. Midorima realizes that with all the time Takao spends keeping up with him, opening him up like a tightly locked safe, there is no one he would rather offer his calm advice to.

\--

\--

When Midorima is upset, it’s different from the sourness and the ever-present irritation he seemingly harbors for everyone who does not understand him. Takao learns early on what makes Midorima _seriously_ upset and what he dismisses as something unfortunate that he will overcome, because that is what he does and fate is always on his side after all. Usually it involves family matters — Shin-chan’s parents are, unfortunately, not the most supportive kind — or other issues that generally jabs at something or someone he has a very emotional attachment to.

Considering how rare it is, Takao is surprised how easily he handles the level of hostility Shin-chan emits when he feels genuinely stomped on. Then again, seeing as he has handled every emotion Midorima has ever expressed with scarily accurate responses, he’s started to think that maybe his boyfriend’s blabbering about fate isn’t too far off.

He genuinely believes he was fated to meet him and be the one person who understands him, because he refuses to think anyone could ever know Shin-chan like he does. He handles him like a real professional, if he has to say so himself.

When Midorima is upset Takao takes his hand and squeezes it, as if to make his presence known. He’ll then ask him about Oha-Asa, distract him enough to get his mind off things until they are safely nestled within their apartment, the couch not only their comfort place during Takao’s rare occasional moments of weakness, but also Midorima’s. Takao will take Midorima’s glasses off, and tell him to close his eyes.

“Breathe with me, Shin-chan,” he’ll say, his voice soft as he settles into Midorima’s lap, fingers cupping at Midorima’s strong jaw, and thumbs trailing his cheeks gently. They’ll take deep breaths and Takao’s smile doesn’t falter even when Midorima slightly glares at him for making such a fuss.

“You don’t need to tell me what’s up yet,” Takao says and rests his forehead against Midorima’s. “Just breathe.”

They usually end up sitting like that for a good thirty to forty minutes, just breathing and exchanging small words, Takao’s most often being teasing while Midorima’s continue to be grumpy and annoyed, though lighter. Always lighter.

To finish the session off they always kiss. Takao’s mouth on Midorima’s is always just as warm, always inviting and serves as a good distraction till Midorima feels like getting the fuss over and done with. Takao understands. Shin-chan doesn’t like to feel weak and vulnerable any more than he does, so Shin-chan will tell him straight out why he was upset and Takao will nod.

When Midorima’s upset he needs someone to handle the dark aura surrounding him, he needs someone to get his mind over on completely different matters. He needs snickers and teases, a nuzzling nose at his temple that tells him to calm down and he needs someone to get him to the point where he can accept his moments of weakness, but then build himself up. Takao has seen Shin-chan on his best and worst moments. He doesn’t mind being the one to get his green haired king of calm back to his usual self, even if he does enjoy being able to have Midorima depend on him for a change.

\--

\--

When Himuro is upset he is _upset_ and people around him notice the change, because how could they not? Himuro doesn’t get upset a lot. His head is always cold, but his heart is on fire and sometimes said fire flares up to the point that it reaches the icicle keeping his head cool. It will melt and Himuro will scream. He will kick the closest wall, hands balling into fists, shoulders shaking as he struggles to control the distress, the _anger_.

Like his pseudo brother, Himuro gets angry, appearing almost just hotheaded, but it only lasts for a brief while, before he transforms. The rage is _visibly_ gone and instead he grits his teeth, face stone cold and eyes narrowed as he mumbles to himself. The fact that he is upset is still fairly visible, but it’s no longer violent, with a burning flame surrounding him, but rather a cold blizzard coming from his shoulders.

Murasakibara doesn’t like seeing Himuro upset. It makes him want to crush whoever is his lover’s source of agitation, but unfortunately there is not always someone to take out his own anger on when Muro-chin gets like this. He cast a glance at the phone Himuro’s thrown to the ground, knowing full well at whoever has caused this disturbance are miles away.

When Himuro’s upset Murasakibara’s not very good with words. He’s not very good with words in general, so he tries to offer comfort the best way he can. He offers a hand to Muro-chin filled with the strawberry flavored pocky he likes and watches carefully as Himuro’s shoulders instantly sags. When Himuro’s upset, Murasakibara’s has learned that he becomes more dependent on him.

Usually, Atsushi is the one who depends on Muro-chin. Muro-chin who helps him with his homework, trims his hair, reminds him of arrangements he has forgotten almost as soon as they’ve been presented to him; Muro-chin needs him when he’s upset on a whole different level than when he’s calm.

When Himuro’s upset Murasakibara sits next to him on the floor, both backs leaning against the couch while Himuro accepts the candy presented to him (it’s not the strawberry flavored pocky all the time, but Atsushi tries to fish up something he knows Himuro likes.) As Himuro nibbles, Atsushi wraps his arm around his shoulders bringing him close without any words being said.

Muro-chin never finish whatever he’s been handed, but instead throws one leg over Atsushi’s so he’s seated in his lap. He then wraps his arms around the purple haired man’s neck and embraces him as close as humanly possible, before pulling back to capture his lips in a loving, thankful kiss that taste sweet. Sweeter than usual because it’s a sign that Himuro feels better.

Muro-chin doesn’t crave affection from anyone but him, most of all when he’s upset. Murasakibara doesn’t like it when Himuro’s feeling like this, but he likes that he’s the only one Himuro allows to see like that. Vulnerable, weak, afraid. It’s not repulsive like he’d once said. Atsushi says a lot of things he doesn’t mean when he, himself, feels angry. It’s first now he’s learning to let go of his pride little by little, and watches fascinated as Himuro does the same. Their prideful natures are still there, just less persistent. Especially so in front of each other.

When Himuro’s upset Atsushi doesn’t ask what it is, and he usually doesn’t need to, because Muro-chin puts it away so it’s no longer bothering him. When Himuro’s upset he craves affection, and Murasakibara likes to give it to him. He doesn’t mind being the one Himuro clings to as he shakes, doesn’t mind being the one who gets to receive his kisses when he’s craving soft touches. He doesn’t mind being the one sharing his candy to make Muro-chin smile again.

\--

\--

When Murasakibara is upset he is like a child in every sense of the word. It’s hard to talk sense to him and when approaching him you’ll have to gentle, handle it with a firm hand, but talk softly and not make matters worse. Himuro doesn’t brag a lot — he’s always been modest despite his pride — but it doesn’t take a lot for him to crack the code of how to make Murasakibara feel better.

Against people’s belief, it’s not just to throw Atsushi some candy and he’ll be good. Frankly, Himuro finds that sort of simple-minded thinking rather uncalled for. He understands that Atsushi is hard to deal with. He’s a special case, unique in many ways, and definitely not everyone’s cup of tea, but he’s a functioning human being, and a lollypop isn’t enough dissolve the deep frown on his face, the angrily narrowed eyes and the gritted teeth as his eyebrow, occasionally, does a slight twitch. But snacks are part of it.

When Murasakibara is upset Himuro bakes him a cake with a lot strawberries and cream. He doesn’t say anything when Atsushi joins him in the kitchen, clearly realizing from the sounds coming from there that something was about to be made and after a couple of times dealing with the days he’s upset Muro-chin really does understand how the process of lifting him up goes.

Himuro bakes and Murasakibara stands behind him, arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders, chin resting on Himuro’s head as he slumps a little, but not too much because he knows he weights a lot and Himuro is making him a cake so he wouldn’t want to distract him too much.

Once in the oven, Himuro turns around and embraces him the best he can. It felt a little bit out of place at first considering Atsushi’s size, but Himuro still thinks his actions are appreciated. They hug for a long time, Atsushi nuzzling at his temple, but bowing down strains on his back so soon they sit down the kitchen floor instead, Atsushi leaning his back against the counter while Himuro leans onto his chest.

Himuro always says: “tell me what’s wrong, Atsushi,” and puts a hand on Atsushi’s arm. He doesn’t judge his boyfriend when he talks, doesn’t differentiate between a small issue or a big issue, because Atsushi gets more upset than he does, and that’s just how it is. Sometimes Himuro understands, sometimes he lectures him, but overall it ends with Atsushi silently mumbling a quiet “thank you” again his ear and Himuro spending the rest of the evening feeding his boyfriend strawberry cake.

When Murasakibara is upset he needs snacks, but he also needs someone to not dismiss his feelings. He needs someone who takes him seriously no matter the issue, doesn’t treat him like a child, but also understands that his needs are different from others and that is just how it is for him. Himuro feels like he’s meant to be the person Atsushi confines in. He wants to be the one making the strawberry cake; he wants to be the one who lets Atsushi get everything off his chest. There’s no one else who could do what he does, he’s sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments would be highly appreciated!


End file.
